Faire ses choix
by So.Lalia
Summary: Petite rétrospective sur les choix que Seneca et Katniss ont du faire lors de ces 74e Hunger Games. Quand liberté et survit sont en total désaccord.


**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "chemin" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. L'image du chemin que j'ai choisi d'exploité est expliquée à la fin du texte. **

**En cas de fautes d'orthographe n'hésitez pas à me faire signe ! **

**Les personnages d'Hunger Games appartiennent à Susan Collins.**

* * *

_Rien ne la destinait à participer à cette édition des jeux. Rien. Mis à part le destin et l'ironie du sort. Deux possibilités, des dénouements incertains. Elle avait fait son choix. Douloureux, certes. Mais le seul qu'elle pouvait faire. Jamais elle n'aurait pu vivre en ayant laissé partir sa petite sœur. Prim, celle sur qui elle veillait depuis la mort de leur père. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, et que c'était son devoir. _

Déjà, avant son arrivée au Capitole, elle m'a imposé son personnage. Sans que je m'en rende compte, sans que quiconque la soupçonne, elle menait la danse. Elle était la grande sœur défendant sa cadette, elle était la rébellion mêlée au désespoir. Elle était belle dans sa pauvreté. Son chemin de martyre était tout tracé, et je me délectais à l'avance des réactions que cela engendrerait.

_Katniss aurait voulu partir, s'envoler, être libre. Et elle l'était lors de ses escapades dans la forêt, elle était libre l'espace d'une seconde, avant que sa tâche ne se rappelle à elle. Elle devait chasser, rapporter de la nourriture pour sa famille et celle de Gale, amasser suffisamment pour pouvoir échanger son surplus contre les produits de première nécessité…_  
_Toute sa vie elle s'était démenée pour survivre, pour sortir sa famille de la misère dans laquelle elles s'étaient enfoncées après l'explosion de la mine. Parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire, c'était la tâche qui lui était dévolue._

Elle a joué son rôle à la perfection : elle incarnait la petite écervelée au grand cœur que tout le monde voyait en elle. L'amoureuse timide, l'innocente fille du district 12… Puis elle s'est dévoilée. Et encore une fois elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. D'abord avec son coup d'esbroufe lors de la notation des tribus. A cet instant j'aurai du comprendre qu'il fallait l'éliminée. Mais nous avons seulement pensé au buzz qu'elle engendrerait et aux taux d'audimat. Nous avions déjà décidé de la conclusion de ces 74e Hunger Games, ils seraient épiques. Nous, les jurés, décidions, c'était comme ça.

_Son comportement, avant le début des jeux lui avait toujours été dicté. D'abord par Haymitch, puis par Effie. Seul Cinna avait entendu sa voix, l'avait écouté et encouragé. Alors que tout son être lui criait d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée sur leurs jeux, sur leur mode de vie, sur leur folie, son devoir l'avait rattrapé. Elle ne devait pas les mettre en danger. Elle devait protéger ceux auxquels elle tenait, même si pour cela, elle devait sacrifier son amour propre, son libre arbitre et à terme, sa vie. _

Dans l'arène elle était un étonnement permanent. Sujet des conversations excitées, elle suscitait l'intérêt et la bienveillance des sponsors. Je ne me méfiais pas, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait : c'était moi qui tenait les rênes, qui menait la dance. Je choisissais ce qu'il adviendrait des tribus, quand surgirait un essaim d'abeille, qui aurait la chance de tomber sur un point d'eau… Illusion. Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard.

_Dans l'arène elle avait recouvré une partie d'elle-même d'abord en retrouvant son élément, puis en faisant le choix de s'allier à la petite Rue.  
Mais tuer, se battre, résister et tenir le coup, tout cela lui avait été dicté par ce devoir. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, retrouver ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait promis. Pieds et poings liés elle devait survivre, quoi qu'il advienne._

_S_on histoire d'amour impossible avec le blondinet avait attendri le public. Elle se pliait à mes règles, jouait mon jeu. A moins que je ne me sois perdu dans le sien. Aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à cerner où commençait son petit numéro. Et je commence à comprendre que, sans m'en rendre compte, je lui ai dégagé la voie vers la victoire.

_Peeta. Même lui elle ne l'avait pas choisi. On lui avait imposé un amour qu'elle ne partageait pas et dont elle se souciait encore moins. Mais sa route avait été tracée et il lui était impossible d'en dévier. Elle devait renter. _

Les discussions sur la suite des jeux, à l'issus de la mise à mort du District 2, s'était rapidement transformé en règlement de compte. Mon destin s'est rappelé à moi sous la forme d'une rose, livrée au centre de commande alors que nous débâtions du devenir des deux tributs restant. J'ai fait mon choix. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre : il ne devait en rester qu'un. J'étais encore persuadé de mener la danse.

_Mourir et ne pas tenir sa promesse.  
Ou le tuer et ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez elle.  
Katniss était face à une décision qu'elle ne pouvait prendre. Elle était face à un dilemme et aucun des chemins qui s'offraient à elle ne lui convenaient. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus ne rien faire, car encore une fois on lui imposerait une route à suivre.  
Elle avait coupé à travers champs. Refusant ces chaines qu'on lui imposait depuis trop longtemps. Bafouant sa promesse de tout faire pour revenir. Révolte contre l'injustice du destin._

Je fixe la gamine au regard déterminé derrière mon écran. Elle n'allait pas faire ça ?! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu ! Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix : je devais les sauver tout les deux ! Et j'allais tomber pour ma crédulité.  
J'hurlais dans le micro : « Non ! »

_Soulagement. Libération. Ils vivraient tout les deux. Il serait soigné, ils rentreraient chez eux, et elle pourrait s'affranchir de sa promesse. Sa mère, Prim, Gale et sa famille ne manquerait plus de rien. Elle pourrait vivre librement, selon ses propres lois._

Je ne peux pas me détourner. En choisissant elle m'a volé ma liberté. Toutes les portes autour de moi sont définitivement fermées. Je sais où me mènera la seule que je puisse pousser. Je n'ai pas d'autre alternative. Ses choix et le chemin qu'elle a emprunté m'ont tués.

_Désenchatement. On l'a manipulé. Elle devra éternellement jouer ce rôle qu'elle refuse. Elle aurait préféré mourir. Mourir plutôt que de supporter ces chaines, ces contraintes, cet esclavage médiatique. Mais elle allait devoir faire ce qu'on lui dictait, encore. Pour eux. Pour survivre._

La vie est faite de choix. On avance, on trace son destin, et lorsque l'on se retrouve face à un embranchement il faut choisir le chemin que l'on arpentera. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Il faut avancer, choisir, trancher, se décider et tracer sa route, car sinon le monde choisira pour nous.

* * *

**Voila, fini, j'espère que mon idée de départ ne parait pas trop saugrenue. Tout les commentaires sont les bienvenus ;)**  
**So. **


End file.
